inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ursuul
nice catch! with the change you made just now. — MechQueste talk 15:34, December 19, 2017 (UTC) RfA I have made you an administrator.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:18, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations. — MechQueste talk 21:41, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you both for voting for me :) ::Unfortunately I missed that voting because I was on vacation, but you have my vote too. ;-) Welcome to the admin team. --Weas-El (talk) 21:07, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I appreciate the support! Issues with the Discussion I can't add to the discussions or create a new discussion. I can create one with an image but I can't reply to it--Hulk10 (talk) 22:17, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately your second suggestion won't work for me.--Hulk10 (talk) 03:38, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Book 5 Do you know if this is definitly the same as The Fork, the Witch, and the Worm? — MechQueste talk 15:11, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :I restored Book 5 as here says (in the red letters) that it is not book 5. — MechQueste talk 15:20, October 16, 2018 (UTC) If it makes any differece, comment from Christopher Paolini himself. — MechQueste talk 18:38, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Request for help Hello. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. As you know, your request was quite long and included several individual things, plus my workload is heavier than usual this week, so please be patient as I work with you to try to make all of the improvements you asked for. Let's start with the easy stuff. The previous version of File:Wiki-wordmark.png was transparent, so I reuploaded it. I also uploaded a transparent favicon using the dragon logo. You should see it appear on your browser tab soon. As for the main page, I definitely think Dresdes Files Wiki is a better choice to emulate, rather than the Russian cats wiki, as far as visual style goes. Also, as yo know, I have experience with and can (eventually) set up the interactive portal used at Dresden Files. However, I do not hav experience with setting up the custom portal used at Avatar Wiki. What's more, in both Chrome and Firefox, when I click an image on the "home" panel at Avatar, the portal goes blank (except for the background) and nothing loads. So yeah, if you want an interactive portal, I would definitely recommend the one I know how to set up. But again, it may be a few days, even early next week, before I will have enough time to do that, as it is very time-consuming. As for converting customizing infoboxes, as a Vanguard member, you are much more qualified to handle this than I am, not to mention you could get it done much faster than I could. I helped convert infoboxes a few years ago when Portable Infoboxes were first introduced, but I have very little experience since then, so I'm not familiar with any new options and features they may have. Plus, lists only 5 that need to be converted (ignoring the two that are not used on any pages), and one of them already has a draft. Lastly, I just moved non-duplicate styles from Common.css to Wikia.css and removed any instances of !important as you requested, then I blanked Common.css. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:46, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :"the Dragon Age-style portal used there looks fairly modern / sci-fi rather than… “olden” I guess, which works great for Dresden Files but not so much for Inheriwiki I think. Perhaps you could style its appearance differently?" :Taking efforts to lessen the modern look of that portal is doable, I think. Two ideas that come to mind are (1) use a medieval/fantasy font and (2) use images that enforce the fantasy theme. I'll browse Google Fonts and narrow it down to a couple/few possible choices to show you for final decision. Feel to free browse yourself, if you have time. :"If PIs aren’t your strong suit then I’ll just have to do them when I can, but the Infobox style here is not to my liking & I am better at reproducing styles than designing from scratch. Since the Infobox theme will need to match the rail module theme, can you produce new styles for them while I convert the templates themselves?" :I think an appropriate, custom font will also be a good idea for infoboxes and rail modules, like was done at Dresden Files. As for a color theme, what do you think of the colors on the infobox seen at Brom? Do you want to use only one shade of green to be the color for the border and text and leave title and headers transparent (similar to DF), or do you want to try the dark green as border color and the light green as title and header background color? :"Err, MediaWiki:Common.css has not been edited, but you did blank MediaWiki:Wikia.css." :D'OH! Thanks for the heads-up. I fixed it. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:04, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Use Germania+One|MedievalSharp|Metamorphous this link to preview the four possible fonts I found and let me know what you think. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:20, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I was hit with some unexpected, high-priority work last week, so I apologize for the late reply to your last message. Today, I used your idea of Firnen's scales, which the article states has been compared to "forest leaves with the sun shining through them and the finest emeralds", and I tweaked the saturation and brightness (and size) of Wiki-background. I then used that as the background for the title and group headers on portable infoboxes, along with a dark green outline. See the PI design at User:JoePlay/test which uses this draft created by Weas-El. I then transferred the design to the rail modules. I also imported the Metamorphous font and used it on page section headings, PI titles, and rail module titles. Let me know if you want me to change anything so far. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:53, October 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::I made the adjustments to the PI and rail modules, so take another look and let me know if you want to keep the scales on the PI labels. I also updated the CSS for the custom font so that it only applies to article page headings and rail modules. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:03, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::Refresh User:JoePlay/test to see the styling I added to the gallery tags. As for .pi-navigation, I see that you added CSS so that it would not use the scales image and would specifically have a transparent background. The scales (plus custom white text) is the only unique styling happening, so I'm not sure what else there is to do as far as styling goes while keeping a consistent appearance. If you were willing to reconsider background: transparent, we could try using a shade of green as the navigation background to set it apart from the other sections, assuming you want navigation to have a different appearance to the rest of the infobox. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'll save the big project (interactive portal) for next week. In the meantime, I copied over Template:MainPageBox and its accompanying CSS, then modified it to match the appearance of the PI & rail modules. Check User:JoePlay/test to see a couple of boxes. I don't know why the blogs feed isn't appearing though. Maybe I missed something when copying over stuff from Dresden Files. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 18:53, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I'm pretty sure that the discrepancy in spacing on the module titles is due to Activity and Trending having an icon, while Chat does not. I adjusted the padding specifically for the Chat module, so now there is consistent spacing. I also returned the blog post titles to the normal font to fix the inconsistency issue seen on the .mp-twin box. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:27, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::You must have a very sharp eye. I had to take a screenshot and zoom in with Photoshop to see that, for .MainPageHeading, the vertical spacing was off by one pixel when comparing the space above the top of a capital letter and the space below it. So I changed the padding from 10px 0 to 11px 0 9px. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:39, October 26, 2018 (UTC) No worries about the padding mixup. At least you know that the rail headers are evenly spaced. :) Now that we're moving on to the portal, when you have time, think about what main topics/categories you want to appear on the "home" slide and what image you want to use for each. I remember that you said they're aren't many images on the wiki, so if there isn't a good image here for a certain category, feel free to try to find a free-use image that works well, or give me a description of an image that would work well, and I'll see what I can find. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:33, October 29, 2018 (UTC) :As we postpone the portal, the only things left on the list are the "extras", so I started on a few of those. From Dresden Files, which you linked, I copied over the content for Template:Quote (and the associated CSS) and changed the color of the quotation marks to green. For Category Exhibition, I changed the background color for the page titles from blue to green. Lastly, I changed the border color for blog comments to green. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:41, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Looking at other things on the extras list, SEO magic is done "under the hood" by our SEO team. That said, there are a couple things admins and editors can do to help, which are detailed at , particularly the sections under On-Page Elements. One specific thing that I would recommend is to consider adding book titles and the author's name to MediaWiki:Description. ::Another extra item was styling tables to fit the new PI/module style. It took me a while to find a page with a table, but I eventually landed on List of spells. I added the appropriate CSS, and I removed width="100%" from the tables on that page so that the drop shadow is visible. You'll want to do the same to other pages with tables. ::Lastly, I applied CSS to polls and , which you can see at the bottom of User:JoePlay/test. As a heads-up, most of the poll styles are overwritten by default styles without the use of !important, so I had to add that. I'll style the tabber later. ::For and , which has no border or background color, let me know how you want them customized, if at all. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:11, October 31, 2018 (UTC) :::For MediaWiki:Description, I just meant try to work in the book titles and author into the sentence. And no links. Regarding the table background color matching the PI/modules, I had the CSS in place but just realized that it was being overwritten by the default, so that's another !important added. :::I took another attempt at the poll using your example as a guide, although it really isn't a perfect example, because their poll's color theme is based on the color of the module headings, but here (1) module headings have an image instead of a color, and (2) their wiki uses a dark theme instead of a white theme. :::Thanks for the tip about copying the module selectors from Dresden, which I did. Let me know of you see any modules that were missed. Lastly, I made the customizations to , , and that you asked for. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:31, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Your bot scan request is next on the list, so I got that done while we wait on the right time to start on the portal. One of the very few things left in "extras" is the possiblity of improving/replacing the images for Special:Community and the navigation header. If you have any ideas about how to improve them, let me know. In the meantime, here's the standard message for a complete bot scan: ::::Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. ::::If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:48, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::For the Community page header, I saw some monochromatic maps of the location that's the setting for the series. I then used Google image search to find this colored map hosted by the German Inheritance Wiki. If you want to try that, let me know which horizontal slice to use to fit the available space. I'm sure you want the region's name visible, and I see that there are more location names in the upper half. :::::Regarding the Community page modules, I'm not sure that I'm clear about what you're saying. Even at 1024 width, the three modules (Proofread, Expand, Create) display on the same line/row. If you're talking about even smalle, like viewing "desktop site" on mobile, the modules do display as two columns. :::::For chat, I've only wrote CSS for it once, and that was years ago. For now, I added a 5% opacity version of Wiki-background, set chat text to black (to replace the default gray), and I hid the redundant wordmark that appears at the top of the list of users on the right. :::::For tags, all that's left from the ones you listed is and . Could you link me to a page that uses tabview, so I can use the inspect tool on it? If you have any details about how much customization you want on these two tags, let me know. For tabber, keep white background or go with a green like the poll? For the tabber tab titles, keep normal font or use Metamorphous? JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:10, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Today, I didn't get a chance to work on those last things that we talked about, and I'm going to be out of town Thursday to Sunday. So I'll get started on those final extras when I return to work on Monday. I appreciate your patience! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 23:58, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::::The S:Community image has been udated using the bottom of the map. Let me know if it looks OK. I also took first steps to style and , which you can see at User:JoePlay/test. Depending on how soon you check, you may need to purge browser cache. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:33, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Nice catch with the tabs on user pages. After inspection, I see that each use of on a page generates id="flytabs_X" where X is an ascending number, starting with 0 for the first tabview on the page. Assuming there will never be more than three tabviews on a single page, I added #flytabs_0, #flytabs_1, #flytabs_2 to the CSS so that the styles do not affect user pages. I also changed the background color for unselected tabs on tabbers to light green. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:23, November 14, 2018 (UTC) I renamed Main Page.css to MP.css. Besides the main page portal, the only thing left is preload templates. I went ahead and imported the script from Dev Wiki, so if I understand correctly, templates to be loaded need to be created (along with their /preload subpages) and added to MediaWiki:Custom-PreloadTemplates as a bullet list. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:48, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :To get started on the navigation portal, I copied over all the JS, CSS, templates, and Portal pages and set up placeholder images and links on each "slide". The portal is working at Template:Main Page Portal. The component slides are: Portal:Component/Series, Portal:Component/Characters, Portal:Component/Magic, Portal:Component/World, and Portal:Component/Factions. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 21:32, November 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I noticed that the last "e" in Inheritance Cycle was cut off, so I tinkered with the font size using the inspect tool. Lowering it to 1.1em caused letters on other slides to be cutoff, but increasing it to 1.3em seems to work. No letters cut off for the subcategories. I don't think we came up with specific images to use before, so if you have any ideas, please share them with me. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:40, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks for the image suggestions. It's near the end of the workday for me, and I'm off work for the rest of the week, so I'll get to work on the portal images on Monday. Enjoy your (hopefully long) weekend! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:04, November 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::I added images to the portal using your suggestions plus a couple that I found online (Series and Characters). Let me know if you want me to tweak any of the images or try different ones. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:35, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Using the inspect tool, I added box-shadow to every top level class and ID on the portal, but a shadow never appeared. I also noticed that the existing CSS (copied and tweaked from Dresden Files) already has this: .lcs-container #portal_slider { margin-right: 7px; box-shadow: 3px 4px 5px #5B5B5B; } :::::Obviously, that won't take effect until the portal is used on the main page, due to .lcs-container. I did adjust that box-shadow value to match the infoboxes and rail modules, so hopefully it will work once the portal is on the main page. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:37, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I implemented the redesign on the main page. After some various adjustments to margins and spacing, everything seems to look good. Embedding Template:Inheriwiki inside was not actually rendering the table and was simply displaying the table's code. I converted the code from wikitext to HTML, and that fixed it. Let me know if you see anything else that needs to be tweaked. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 18:50, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::::You're very welcome, and I'm glad I could help. The wiki definitely has a consistent look and feel now. :) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:16, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Editing Disagreement One of the users refuses to acknowledge this source https://www.paolini.net/2015/12/09/encyclopedia-alagaesia-galbatorix/ as a source for adding that Galbatorix aged faster than a typical Rider. What should I do?--Hulk10 (talk) 17:47, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks--Hulk10 (talk) 18:00, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Inheritance Wiki looks good and I've added it to the spotlights for November. If you would prefer to have more time for Joe to finish the design work he is doing, please let me know and I can put it up for December instead. -- Wendy (talk) 03:57, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ::December it is :) -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, October 26, 2018 (UTC)